To The Max(ine Shay)
by AceOfHartz
Summary: Maxine Shay is the little sister of paramedic Leslie Shay. Max's parents wanted her to experience the big city so they send her to live with Shay in the Windy City. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So I thought since I write a story about a sibling of a Flashpoint character (Ginger Braddock), I'd try it for Chicago Fire. It was mentioned in an episode that Shay's family lived far away, so this is the story of Shay's sister, Maxine "Max". Shay's family is from a small town in Ohio (based off of my town of New Springfield, Ohio) and they want Max to get to experience the "big city." Max is 15, has long blond hair like Shay, weighs about 160 lbs, wears a little bit of makeup, and has epilepsy. I hope it's good! A lot of OC-ness and stupidity in the first chapter, just warning you :) I will not be using the most current episode (1-7-13). In my eyes, Dawson is a paramedic. I love her being strong enough to be a firefighter (future female firefighter here), but I think her and Shay are great partners and that's how this will be written. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Chicago Fire**_

_**Spoilers: Probably not a whole lot**_

_**Warning: None, just maybe a little Dawsey fluff?**_

* * *

Maxine "Max" Shay stood in the garage area of firehouse 51. She had been told to take the bus from the airport to this house and now she just felt lost. There were three red trucks in front of her, an ambulance to her left, and an SUV to her right. There were a few men at a table, and a few milling around,

"Hey," A voice called out. A blond man came around the back of a truck, number 81, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Leslie Shay," Max said, "I'm her sister, Maxine."

"Maxine," the man said, smiling, "Shay told us you were coming. I'm Matt Casey, truck lieutenant. Nice to meet you," Matt smiled, then tuned towards a big living room type room, "Shay!"

A few seconds later Maxine was being tackled in a huge hug, "Maxi!"

"Hey Leslie," she smiled, hugging her sister back, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Max," Les kissed her head.

Shay pulled her sister to the common room, as it was called.

"Guys," She called, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "This is my little sister, Maxine. She's gonna be living with me."

There was a loud tone that made Max jump a little.

_Ambulance 61, 13287 Hickory Street, unknown, time out 11:20._

"Sorry honey, duty calls," Shay said to her sister as she and a young Latino girl ran to their ambulance.

Max stood just inside the doorway awkwardly. She turned beet red and looked down, afraid to make any eye contact.

A man with brown hair and a quilted "Squad 3" jacket stood and approached her.

"Hey, I'm Kelly, your sister's roommate," he smiled and offered his hand to Max, "You'll be staying with us, I presume?

"Maxine Shay," she shook Kelly's hand, smiling as well, "And yes, I will be."

_"Darn," _Max thought to herself, _"These guys are all really hot."_

"That's Mouch, Cruz, Herrmann, Peter, Otis, Clarke, and Capp. The girl who ran out with your sister is Gabriela Dawson," Kelly pointed out every man in the room. They all waved.

"The chief is in his office, I'll take you to meet him." he offered.

Max nodded, and followed Kelly passed the bunks and offices. They two approached a door and Kelly knocked.

"Come in," the chief said.

"Chief, this is Maxine Shay," Kelly introduced Maxine to an African-American man sitting behind the desk in a white uniform.

"Max," Maxine said, lifting her hand slightly in a half wave.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Shay," Chief stood, "I'm Chief Boden. Glad to have you at the house."

"Glad to be here, sir," Max said, smiling.

"Go get yourself acquainted with the men and the house. Your sister should be back in about an hour," Chief Boden smiled and sat back down.

Maxine followed Kelly from the room. He reintroduced her to everyone and then walked back out to the table in the garage.

"You can sit here," Peter, a young black man with friendly eyes and a candidate jacket, motioned to the seat across from him at the long dining table.

"Thanks," Max smiled a bit.

"So do you prefer Maxine or Max?" Peter asked, looking at the teen in front of him.

"Max," Max said, "My parents call me Maxine. Les calls me Maxi."

"Just like a pad," someone mumbled from the couch.

"Otis!" Herrmann, a middle-aged man, exclaimed, "She just got here for G*d sakes, don't make her feel uncomfortable unless you want Shay to kill you."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Otis smirked to himself.

Max was fighting a smile, but let it show, "It's okay, it was funny. I have a twisted sense of humor, too."

Everyone looked at each other, biting back smiles.

"You know you can laugh," Max said, "First of all, it was funny, second, its your house."

Everyone let out a small chuckle and the air cleared.

"So what do you do for fun?" Matt Casey asked.

"I'm in the marching band," Max said, pointing to the small writing on her windbreaker, "Drumline proud. I play quints."

"What?" Mouch asked.

Max laughed and pulled out her phone to show the guys what a quint was.

"It's probably the only thing I'm going to miss from my old school," Max said, "Maverick was my best friend."

"You named your drums?" Casey asked.

"Of course. We all did. My living best friend named her clarinet Duckie Dale," Max smiled, "Like the character from _Pretty In Pink_."

There was the sound of a rig pulling into the bay and Max looked out.

"Your sister and Dawson are back," Peter said, seeing Maxine's curiosity as to what vehicle was entering the garage.

A few moments later, Shay and her partner Dawson walked into the common room.

Leslie walked over to her sister and whispered something in her ear. Maxine lost a bit of color in her face, shook her head, and got up, walking in the direction of the locker rooms.

She had just taken her sister's seat when there was a thud heard from the hallway. Curious, the men got up and followed the blond paramedic who'd taken off into the hall. By the time they'd gotten there, Shay was kneeling next to Max, who lay seizing on the ground. She calmly rolled her onto her side and rubbed her back, waiting for Max's seizure to end while whispering comforting words to her sister. The men stared and Dawson knelt next to her partner.

"Go get Kelly, please," Shay asked and Matt took off in search of his best friend.

* * *

"Quite an arrival I made," Max was laying in Kelly's bunk, a private one in the officer's quarters. She fiddled with her hands.

"It's okay," Shay rubbed her sister's arm, "It's no big deal. We've had more exciting events."

"More exciting than a 15-year-old who just got here having a seizure on the hallway floor?" Max smiled.

"Yeah, way more exciting. A guy shot out the windows of the middle garage door a few months ago," Shay explained, laughing when her sister widened her eyes in surprise.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Max punched her sister's arm.

"No one was hurt, that's why," Shay laughed.

"I'm feeling better now," Max said, "I kind of want to explain what happened."

"You have to wait until that IV is done," Shay pointed to the IV bag taped to the bed that was still a fourth of the way full.

There was a small knock on the door and Dawson poked her head in, "Hi there. We didn't get a proper introduction."

"Hi, sorry about that. I'm Maxine," Max offered her hand, "You're Gabby Dawson, correct?"

"Yep I am," Gabby shook her hand, "You can call me Gabby."

"You can call me Max," Max said.

"And You Can Call Me Al," Shay piped up from her chair.

Everyone laughed, and Max once again punched Shay's arm.

"You should be good to get up now," Gabby said, squeezing the IV bag to get the last drops out. She removed the line from Max's arm, bandaged it, and took her pulse.

"Yep, you're fine," Gabby nodded.

"You know I have epilepsy?" Max asked.

"Shay told me before you got here so we would both know what to do if this happened."

"I forgot to take my meds today," Maxine looked at Shay, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it happens," Shay said, helping Max up.

The three girls walked into the common room where the men looked at Max. She sighed.

"When I was 7 I was in a car accident," Max said, "I was seriously injured. It was bad. I got epilepsy and if I forget my meds I have a seizure, like today. I'm sorry for that entrance."

"She's the reason I became a paramedic," Leslie patted her sister's shoulder, "She's my little inspiration."

"I really am sorry for that entrance, that usually doesn't happen," Max explained.

"It's okay, we're used to craziness around here," Matt smiled at the little Shay.

"Yeah, no problem," Kelly said.

The other men nodded in agreement and Maxine smiled. She had a feeling she was going to like it here at 51.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed! I love writing sibling stories. Should I update this? _****_R&R please! xxoo :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, y'all seemed to enjoy the first chapter, so here's #2! It's a time skip.**_

* * *

"Hey, Gabby," Maxine Shay called from the long dining table in Firehouse 51's common room after pulling out her headphones, "Can you help me with my Spanish?"

"Si, sure Max," Gabriela Dawson smiled, getting up from the couch and sitting next to her partner's younger sister, "What's got you stuck?"

"The -ir and -er conjugations," Max motioned to her paper, "I can't remember them."

"Well," Gabby pointed, "_Yo_'s conjugation is an 'o'. There's an 'o' in _yo_."

Gabby finished helping the sophomore with her basic Spanish.

The young Shay had been living with her sister for about two weeks. She had started school at the one not too far from the firehouse. Max wasn't telling anyone, but she was somewhat overwhelmed by her new school. Her grade had more people than her entire old school had. She understood the material, as she learned most of it the previous year. The homework was easy and her grades were excellent, but she felt out of place. The only good thing she had seen today was a sign up sheet for indoor drumline, a special drumline that preformed in the winter.

"What's on your mind, little Shay?" Herrmann took a seat across from Max.

"Indoor drumline," Herrmann looked confused and Max laughed, "Do you live under a rock, Hermy?"

"That is quite possible," he laughed.

"Anyway, it's a form of drumline that preforms indoors at competitons in the winter," Max said, "My old school didn't have it."

"Sounds fun. Are you going to join?"

"Yeah, I think so," Max said, then frowned, "That is, if I'm good enough."

"You'll do fine," Herrmann patted the girl's hand.

* * *

Picking at the old orange and black tape around her lucky drum sticks, Maxine slowly entered the band room. It was huge, it had to be to accommodate a 126 person band.

Max walked to the percussion instructor, Mr. Johnson, as it had said on the paper.

"Hello. Name?" the man smiled at her.

"Maxine Shay, sir. Tenors." Max said, reaching out her hand to shake his.

"You're new here," Mr. Johnson observed, "No one from this school is that formal."

"I'm from Ohio," Max said.

"Ah, I see."

"May I?" Max asked, motioning to the tenors not too far away.

"Be my guest," Mr. Johnson said.

Max made her way to the drums and smiled at them.

"_Wow, these are beautiful,_" she said.

She tested out the heads and they were all in perfect tune.

Twirling her stick in her hand, she began the hardest cadence she knew, and nailed it.

* * *

Maxine walked into the firehouse after the drumline tryouts with a grin on her face. She walked into the common room and everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey, I see a smile," Mills called, "Did you make it?"

"Second chair tenors next to the senior," Max said, jumping in place.

Shay stood and hugged her sister, "Congrats!"

"You go, little Shay!" Herrmann said, pumping his fist in the air.

Max felt hands clasp her waist and lift her up. Kelly slung her firefighter style over his shoulder and she hit him gently on the back with her drumsticks.

"Kelly, put me down!" she said, laughing.

Kelly, chuckling, put her down.

* * *

That night, after shift, Shay, Gabby, Kelly, and Matt took Max out to dinner. Max was very happy and was greatful for her new, second family.

* * *

_**Wow that was a bad ending & it was really short... Anyway, I wanted to give you guys a chapter. I haven't been on in a while because school really stinks. I hope you enjoyed it, R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can! xx -Sarah **_


End file.
